Harry and the time turner
by Majora888888
Summary: When Harry sees a time turner on his bed and is taken back in time,he meets the Mauraders for fun adventures all around! first fanfic plz R
1. Chapter the timturner

Chapter 1 the time turner

Harry was sitting on his four poster bed, when he saw something glint in the fading sunlight.

He reached over and picked it up. It was an odd necklace with an hourglass in the middle.

He spun the hourglass a few times, and then he realized what the odd necklace was. He

felt himself being dragged backwards and then he landed in a surprised James's bed.

At the same time, James and Harry cried, "What the _ruddy hell!?!_"

After studying Harry for a moment, James remarked, "You look like me."

"Ummmmmmm…" Harry said, trying to cover up.

"No I don't? heh heh heh heh heh." "_Hermionie I am going to kill you!_" he muttered under his breath..

James "Who are you, and what are you doing in my bed at 3 o. clock in the morning?"

Harry "I'm Harry Pot…I mean… Smith! Yeah. Harry Smith."

The curtains covering James's bed were suddenly pulled back, to reveal Sirius Black, standing there in confusion, still half-asleep. "James what are you doing and… who is that?"

"He's Harry Smith."

"Moony get in here now!"

Remus "Hey-who are you and why do you look so much like—wait! Which one of you is James?"

Remus "Peter! Get in here,_ now_!"

Peter, tired and confused "Whuuu… wait a sec…who is that kid and why is he in Prongs's bed?"

James "Maybe, since he looks so like me, he's mistaken himself for me! And who doesn't want to be me?"

Sirius, Remus, and Peter raised their hands.

James "Hey! I'm offended!"

Chapter 2 –Harry at Hogwarts, 1969

The following morning James and Sirius gave Harry the tour.

After telling


	2. Chapter 2 Harry at hogworts 1969

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

Chapter 2 Harry at Hogworts 1969

Sirius and James had taken him to Dumbledor and given him about 3 minutes to explain

everything when they dragged him off to play pranks and be "shown" around.

Of course Harry did not mind in the slightest he rather enjoyed his dads company.

One morning he and James were creeping up on Snivellus, when Harry fell through an

uncharted pasedge way. James imeadeitly took out the unfinished marauders map

and charted it before racing to help his new friend.

Halfway through it started to get misty and dark.

"I wonder where this leads?" Thought James.

"_James I am the ghost of your third cousins long lost great great great great great grandfathers great grandfathers best friend."_

"_For disturbing me you will have to wright a 20 page long esay on the letter a."_

"Oh ok"said James starting to get the joke.

When out of the blue he shouted "_STUPIFY"_ and stuned Harry.

Then he went up to Harry and picked him up and brought him to Grifendor common

And put Harry on Harry's bed and locked the curtains shut with magick and then said

"Enerviat." Harry got up and said "where did you take me?"

"Comon room" said James as he left Harry to sturgle his way out of the locked curtains.

Unfortainaitly for James Harry waved his wand and the curtand then curains simply

moved aside and then once he left he locked them again disalusined himself and headed to the great hall.

When he got there it was packed but he manidged to get to a seat near James. Then he poked James and wached him say "don't poke me"to the person next to him.

They started to argu and all hell continued. Harry laghed and droped his disalusionment charm.

James stared for a bit and then he laughed and so did the whole grifendor table.

James ruffled Harry's hair and said "That was good, real good."

"Thanks"

Later that day in the library Harry met Remus.

Remus called him over and Harry sat next to him and asked "What is it?" 

"Jmes wanted me to say this to you ."He looked up at Harry and smilled and said "By the order of James Potter I here by decree that you are now an offical member of the Marauders."

"Well you have to sighn some papers first." Said Remus "But then… Harry cut him off. "Gime the pap papers so I can sighn em."said Harry.

After 15 minutes of sighning papers they were finally done.

"Just a question what type of broom do you fly?

"A nimbus 20… 1000."

"Your not from this time are you?" said Remus eyes narrowed.


	3. explanations spying and fudge

A/N Sorry for not updating I got some free time and decided to update

First person to review gets to think up a marauders prank

Chapter 3 explainations spies and fudge

Harry looked at Remus and decided to say "No I'm not from this time but you cant tell anyone."

"Oh don't worry I wont." Chucled Remus.

"Meet me in an hour in Mertles bathroom"

"Why?" asked Harry.

"You'll see" said Remus

One hour later…

Harry was waiting impaitiantly in a stall in the bathroom when James called out

"All ready you can come out now!"

When he steped out he was overcome by the smell of animal.

"Congrats you are about to become a animagus." said James proudly

"Wow awesome!" said Harry

James instructed him to think of what ever animal he wanted to be then the potion would allow him to transform into that animal.

Harry drank and thought of a wolf.

Then he thought only about a wolf and started to transform.

Then in a seconed he was a wolf then he transformed back into a human.

"Wow you're a natural!" said James.

"I know I try." Said Harry sniggering then they all laughed like crazy.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Slytherin table goes KABLOOEY!

"The count down begins at the pudding." whispered James to Harry. "Then we will never have to

deal with Slytherins again."

"Awesome"whispered Harry back, just as pudding was served.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 0!!" James whispered, and , just as he finished, the Slytherin table shot strait at the roof.

"Yes!!"screamed Harry, accidently transforming into his animagus form, a

wolf. Then he transformed back just as Mcgonigle turned to face him. Then Lily came up to him

and said "I saw that. Are you registered?"

Harry, having the lines down said"Of course, what do you think of me, an illegal? I wouldn't break a law if my life depended on it."

"Well hanging out with James and his friends would obviously make me think the opposite."

Lily joked, nudging him with her elbow like they were friends for years. "By the way, what's your name?"

"Harry Smith, at your service." Harry said. James was looking jealous that Harry was getting along with Lily so well.

"Lily, can I speak to you for a moment, please?"asked James.

"Fine Potter." They left and went into the hallway.

"_THAT WAS AWESOME!!"_ Serious screamed , even though he was right next to Harry.

"Yes it was." Harry agreed, thinking that he was half delf now from Serious' scream.

"Look, I'm tired, I'm going to bed, see you later."

Harry walked out to the Griffindor cominroom, when he heard James say

"...not as much of a meat head any more..." He sped up, knowing that was the dialog between Lily and James that brought them together.

A minute or so later Sirius came up and then there was a loud crash from outside.

They went to the window to see what it was, and noticed the Slytherin table had just crashed into

a tree.

Harry and Sirius laughed so hard they felt tears come to their eyes. They bid each other good night, and went to bed.

The next morning at breakfast, the Marauders noticed that the Slytherins were eating on the floor.

Giving each other high fives, Serious shouted "SAY CHEESE!!" and he took a picture of the Slytherins. The Slytherins cursed at the Marauders, but, it almost seemed good natured. Was this years Slytherin nicer then all of the ones he had encountered? It seemed like they were.

The rest of the year passed uneventfully, but, on the last day...

"Gooooooooooooooood morning Harry!" said James, flinging open the curtain. "Or, should I say, good 1 in the morning!" He shone a flashlight on Harry's face, only to find him gone. _Uhoh, James thought, Lupine must have told him about Prank morning, I wonder what Harry's doing..._

"HA!" shouted Harry, then he shouted "AGUAMENTIE!" and blasted James into his bed, soaking him, but using magic not to get the bed wet, the he closed the curtains and used a spell to lock them, and said "SERIOUS, REMUS, PETER, NOW!!" Remus dumped a bucket of water on James' head Serious dumped paint all over him, and Peter shoved french fries up his noes.

"No fair, no teaming up on prank day."Just then Lily came and said to James, "Looks like your losing the old touch, ey James?" She laughed and shouted "AGUAMENTIE!" and pointed her wand at Harry, who was blasted off his feet. Then she made the blankets wrap around him, and put him on the couch and hold him there, then she painted random colors all over his face. Then her friends jumped out and shouted "WE CHALLENGE THE MARAUDERS TO A PRANK WAR!!" "WE ACCEPT!!"

**Loyal readers, review to give prank ideas. THE PRANK WAR BEGINS! Oh, and by the way VOTE TO SAY WHO WINS!**


	5. Round 1

**Well, it appears that we have a tie, but I can do this for a long, long time.**

**MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh yeah, and if you don't like Harry's animagues form, take it up with you're STUPID FLAMER FRIENDS! That's right, I win. I DON'T LIKE FLAMERS!!!**

The prank war

**ROUND ONE!!!**

Harry walked slowly down the hall to the grand hall, planing to meet the Marauders and the

rest of the people who had joined their team. He heard a sound of to his right, then got hit on the

side of the face with a paint balloon. It dried instantly, and he whipped out the paint ball gun that

everyone on his team were armed with, launching paint balls into the curtain. He heard the

sounds of their impact on the armor that the girls wore, knowing about the paint balls in advance,

because they can hurt. "ACCIO HALF A MILLION JALOOPAS!" Screamed Harry, as was the

plan, then the rest of his team came rushing in with homing stink bombs. Harry shot all of his

jaloopas at the girls and was hit by many, many paint balloons, and then by one filled with

feathers. His team threw the stink bombs and they heard cries of dismay from the girls who they

had just covered in stink and paint. Harry's team started to snicker, and Harry looked at himself,

realizing that he was covered in red, blue, and pink paints, and that the feathers had dried in place

on him. He ran to the bathroom, and quickly washed himself off. When he came out, a bucket of

water fell on his head. He shot one of Lily's friends with his paint ball gun as they were running

away, whooping with triumph.


	6. Round 2

**I'm sorry about last time by the way, I haven't got any flamers, but I just don't want any.**

**Round 2**

Lily ran quietly down the hallway, trying to get past Harry's ingenious alarms. Unfortunately for

her, she didn't. Several water balloons pelted her, then a glue balloon hit her, then feathers were

shot at her, and she realized that the feathers were payback for when she herself had launched the

feather balloon that made Harry look like a chicken. She started sneezing. What Harry probably

didn't know, she reflected, was that she was allergic to feathers. She sneezed and sneezed and

sneezed but it did nothing to get rid of the feathers. What she failed to notice was Serius,

standing behind some curtains with his infamous camera, and he snapped a picture as she ran by.

"Right, I got the picture." he said into his phone. Five minutes later it was on every billboard and

every internet server allowed in Hogwarts. When Lily finally got to a shower, and then dried

herself off afterwards, she saw the billboards. She laughed histaricly. Everyone who saw these

billboards, including teachers, who knew the fate of those who challenged the Marauders to a

prank war, did the same. "That was awesome!!"shouted James. "I got her back good for those

feathers" snickered Harry, as they looked at the image posted on their favorite website. Then

Harry said "James, don't move." "Why?" asked James. "You have this huge, ugly spider on

your head." said Harry. "Let me get it." Then he hit James as hard as he could on the head.

"HA!" he shouted triumphantly. "Oh no you don't!' said James, and he tackled Harry, they

wrestled until finally James grabbed his wand. "LEVICORPUS!" he shouted quite unnecessarily.

"HA!" shouted James, then he calmly left Harry hanging outside staircase to the girls common

room. Very unfortunately for Harry, Lily was the first to come down. "Quick!" she shouted up to

her friends, "Easy pray!" Then all the girls on Lily's team came down and painted Harry's face

with all sorts of paints, including makeup. They then left him there, after moving him to the

middle of the boys common room, and everyone, laughing when they saw Harry, went down to

breakfast. "Come on!" he shouted, "A little help hear?" Then one of the boys came up to him and

put some more paint on his face. "It looked a little sloppy" he said, then went down to breakfast.


	7. Chapter 7

**You like my updates?**

**Round 3**

James ran headlong into the girls meeting where they were planning their next prank. "Surprise!"

he shouted then soaked them all with water guns. "HAHAHAHAHA!!!" he cackled and tried to

run. Lily flicked her wand up at him and he rose into the air, hoisted up by his ankle. "Now! Paint

him!" she shouted, and then they all painted them as he squirted them from his upside down in

mid air position. He laughed hysterically and so did all of Lily's team as they painted his face

with there ever present paints. Of course, James had figured out how to run upside-down during

the levacorpus charm, and ran away. He squirted all of Lily's team when he was too far away for

them to reach, and decided that he had won. Harry came out of nowhere. "Nice one dad!" he

shouted. "Dad?" asked James questioningly. "Oh crap." said Harry. "Might as well tell you."

And he told James everything up until he was sitting on his bed and was graced by the time

turner, including the warning about he future. "So, you are my son and I marry Lily." said James,

"Why didn't you tell me this before?" demanded James. "Well, I thought it might be a bit

awkward, you know if you knew..." said Harry, trailing off. "Well, it will not be. We had better

take you to Dumbledore and get you back to your time." said James. "No." said Harry firmly.

"I need a break from all that chosen one crap. If you knew what I have to deal with every single

day, you would not want to send me back. Besides, I already changed history." said Harry.

"What? How?" said James. "By telling you all of this, so you cant change it now." said Harry.

"Oh." said James, "Well, we will just have to keep you then, wont we?" James laughed, handed

Harry a water gun, and said "Lets soak 'em, son!" Then they laughed and charged at Lily's team,

blasting them and getting painted the whole time.


	8. Conclusionmy bad about round

**When I said last day earlier, I actually should have said "...last day until vacation." Just clearing up any confusion. All of you who reviewed, thanks! I hope you continue reviewing and reading.** **Yours truly, Majora.**

**Round 5**** (I'm pretty sure, please excuse any mistakes, I'm writing a lot here, well at least to me I am.) (Oh yeah, this probably is going to be the last chapter, then I'll make the sequel.)**

Harry, Remus, James, Serius, and Peter were planning their next move, or more accurately,

preforming their next move. They were sneaking down the hall to a trap they had set for Lily's

team. The trap was that Lily's team would go in, be ensnared and helpless, then shot with lots,

and lots of multicolored paint balls. They would then be left for the rest of the summer, trapped

in a very awkward position, covered in paint. What James didn't know, however, was that Harry

had gotten together the other Marauders, and they planned to betray James, trapping him with

Lily's team, because he had done the best prank last year on prank day, and Lupin told him how

embarrassing it was. But, unbeknownst to the others, James had planned to do the same thing to

them. They all fell into an anticipating silence, as Lily's team came rushing down, chasing the

holographic Harry that they had made. They fell right into the trap. The automated wands sprang

up and Lily's team was hoisted into the air by their feet. Then they all started to paint the girls.

Once Lily's team was thoroughly painted, the Marauders walked out from their hiding place,

turned on each other at the same time, and flicked their wands upward. The only one of them

who wasn't ensnared was James, who released Harry from the spell and they then said to the

other Marauders,"See ya next year!" and bounded off to catch the Hogwarts express. "That

traitor!" said Serius indignantly, and then released himself from the spell. "Don't worry!" he said

to Lupine and Peter "I was just joking, bye!" and with that, he ran off with James and Harry,

pausing only to release Lily from the spell, and then left with her on home. "Well, this sucks."

said Lupin gloomily. Then, happiness struck his face as he laid his eyes upon his laptop, and

a bunch of his favorite very, very, very long novels. They spent the summer as such, with Peter

bored out of his mind, and Lupin doing what he would have done anyway. Harry, Serius, James,

and Lily all had a mind boggelingly fun summer, which resulted in James and Lily officially

going out.

**Well, that's the end of this story. Oh, but don't worry about the ending. There is a sequel.**

**Thanks for reading, Majora.**


End file.
